In a World of Men
by FutureMrsTeller
Summary: Logan Delaney returns to Charming after Otto is nearly blinded in prison only to find that, much like Jax Teller, she can never actually escape the club. As Logan gets pulled back into the world she thought she left behind 10 years ago, she finds herself falling for Charming's Prince. Much Drama ensues and some sweet Jax/OC moments. Please READ and REVIEW.
1. The Return

**A/N: Hello all of my fantastic readers! I hope you are all doing well! I started this story because, much like Jax Teller, I clearly cannot escape Charming. This story will not be a continuation/sequel to my other SOA story titled "Welcome to Charming". This is a totally separate story with an all new OC character. Again, Tara is not in the picture. Hope you enjoy!**

 _I swore I would never come back to this god forsaken town,_ I thought to myself as I navigated my blue corvette down the all too familiar streets of Charming, California. _I swear this place is stuck in a time capsule or something. Nothing ever changes._

I pulled my car into the parking lot of Cara Cara and walked into the warehouse, the door slamming behind me. A blonde girl that had bimbo slut written all over here walked up to me. "Uh sorry sweetie, but open auditions are over," she said giving me a smirk.

"Oh gosh, and I really wanted to be a porn star whore just like you," I said dryly and sarcastically as I blew right past her and stormed into the office. I heard the girl make an offended grunt behind me.

Inside the office an older woman looked up from the desk where she was going through footage. "Who in the hell is barging into my office like,…" she started but stopped when she recognized the young woman. "Logan?" she asked excitedly.

"Hello mother," I replied.

"What are you doing here?" my mother asked jumping up and coming over to hug me.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You called me and told me dad was attacked in prison and is now basically blind. Of course I came."

"Oh baby, he'll be so excited to see you," mom said and then gave a small reflex to the pun that she had just made considering Otto's situation.

Otto Delaney wasn't my biological father. My mother was a former porn star that got lax with birth control and nine months later I was born. Otto had married my mom shortly after and on my second birthday, he legally adopted me.

"How long are you staying for?" mom continued.

"Hopefully not very long. We'll see," I said already ready to go.

"Well I can go with you to see Otto tomorrow. Why don't you go and get yourself settled in at the house," she said leading me back out into the main room and we both saw the girl from earlier walk up.

"Luann, who is this bitch?" the girl asked. "She disrespected me and you know how I can't perform when I'm mad."

"You're literally paid to have sex with people for a camera, and you can't perform? Is walking and chewing gum at the same time also hard for you?" I was not in a good mood and something about this girl bothered me to no end.

"Luann?" the girl complained.

"Okay Logan, take it down," mom said to me before turning to the girl. "Ima, this is my daughter Logan."

"Well listen here sweetheart," Ima said turning to me. "I'm the talent here, so basically what I say goes."

I stepped up to her so we were basically touching noses. "Sorry to bust this lifesize barbie entitlement thing you got going on here, but I really don't give a shit what you want." I pushed past her intentionally making sure my right shoulder budged her out of the way.

I continued out to the parking lot and hear mom following behind me. "Oh perfect," I exhale noticing that my back tire was going flat. Squatting down, I noticed that there was a large nail sticking out of the rubber.

"Take it over to TM," mom said. "I'll call Gemma and tell her you're coming."

I stood up and looked at her hesitantly. "I don't know that that is such a good idea."

"Oh come on, you Jax and Opie used to be best friends back in the day."

"Even more reason not to go," I said. "I havent seen them in 10 years since I drove out of this town at 18 and never looked back. Besides by that time Jax was obsessed with Tara and Opie had met Donna so its not like we were close at the end."

"Just go," Luann said heading back towards the warehouse. "I'm calling Gemma now."

As expected, as soon as I pulled into the lot every guys eyes were on my car. Parking I looked down and really noticed how underdressed I was. Because I expected to be in my car all day and not see anyone I know besides my mom, I had settled on my jean cutoff shorts, a crop top tank top that showed off my reaper belly button ring and converse sneakers. Getting out of the car I got several whistles and every guy in the garage stopped working to check out the attractive girl with the sports car. I spotted Jax and Opie standing together watching me over the hood of a car.

"Hey baby, how much did your daddy pay for that one?" Tig called out.

Before I left I used to dye my hair platinum blonde but eventually I grew tired of the upkeep and let it go back to my naturally dark brown color. It wasn't unusual for people to not recognize me because the change was so different.

"I don't know, maybe you can ask him next time he has to save all of your asses from inside prison," I yelled back.

I saw the confused look cross all of their faces as the office door flew open and Gemma came barreling out. "Logan Delaney," she said rushing over and hugging me. "I missed you sweetheart."

I looked over her shoulder and saw the recognition wash over the men. "Thanks aunt Gemma," said turning back to the woman.

"Look what the cat drug in," Opie said from where he and Jax had walked up behind me.

I turned to them. "Hi boys."

"That's it?' Jax asked smart-assly. "You abandon us, come back after ten years and all you can say is 'hi boys'?"

"For now," I said giving them a smirk that scarily resembled Gemmas. I turned and followed Gemma into the office but over heard Opie turn to Jax.

"She hasn't even been here for 10 years and she's still 100% mini Gemma."

"So my little Logan grew up to become a bigshot lawyer?" Gemma said from her seat in the office.

"I don't know about bigshot but I do okay," I said meekly.

"How long are you in town for?" she asked and by her look I can already see the gears in her brain working on some hidden agenda.

"Hopefully not too long," I answered. "I came when I got the call about Otto's attack. How's Mr. Gemma," I asked changing the subject with my nickname for the man who was basically an uncle to me.

Gemma smirked. "He's fine. Had a meeting this afternoon."

"Legal?" I asked actually mildly curious.

"Who the hell knows," she said. "You know Jax is single," she said changing the subject to what she really wanted to talk about.

"Well that was subtle Gemma," I said calling her out on it.

"I'm just saying, he was in love with you before. Its only a matter of time before he falls for you again. I'd much rather it be you than Tara or god forbid his ex-wife."

"First off, Jax was never in love with me. Secondly, you didn't like Tara because she reminds you of you and thirdly, ex-wife?"

"One, yes he was. You were the only one who never saw it. Two, you remind me of me not Tara and I love you so… and Three, yeah married some coked out bitch. She got pregnant but couldn't stay clean so the baby is at St. Thomas in the NICU. He was born with the family flaw and strung out on crank."

"Damn, im sorry to hear that."

"Kid needs a mom," Gemma pressed further.

"Gemma, seriously I have been here for ten minutes. Let me breathe before you have me knocked up and changing diapers," I said laughing.

"Gem, who brought in that hotrod out thre," Clay said coming in and completely missing me.

"That would be mine," I answered for her and stood up.

"Sorry didn't see you there," he said clearly not recognizing me either.

I smirked. "It's me Uncle Clay. Or should I say, Uncle Mr. Gemma."

"Logan!" he said getting it and hugging me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Otto. My mother told me what happened and thought Id better come down."

"That's a good daughter," he said pointing at me but talking to Gemma.

"She is," Gemma agreed smiling. "She's a lawyer."

"Oh really?" Clay said raising his eyebrows at me. "Well maybe you should come back to town. The club can single handedly keep you in business."

"Let's just take it one day at a time okay," I said. "So can you all fix the flat?"

"Yeah, leave it overnight and we will take care of it," Clay said.

"Jax can take you home," Gemma offered.

Suddenly sirens of cop cars screamed to a halt in the yard. We walked out of the office to see a woman with long blond hair overseeing cops combing the lot.

"Mr. Morrow, I presume," the woman said walking up and handing a piece of paper to Clay. "Agent Stahl, ATF. That is a warrant to search your clubhouse for illegal guns."

"Some things never change," I said looking around the lot where cops had each of the Sons on the ground while they conducted their search.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I wanted to set up the new story and establish our new OC. Also, stay tuned for a prospective SOA story requested from one of you loyal readers! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! ~ Savy**


	2. Old Ghosts

**A/N: I cannot believe the overwhelming positivity that Logan has gotten. I love hearing all of the feedback, KEEP IT COMING! ~ Savy**

"What did you do today?" Luann asked as she watched me unpack my suitcase and place my clothes in the dresser of my childhood bedroom.

"I watched the clubhouse get raided by some ATF agent. Obviously shit hasn't changed around here," I answered.

"Is everybody out?" she asked.

"Yeah apparently they didn't find what they were looking for."

"Good," my mom said getting off my bed and heading for the door but she turned and looked at me. "Oh yeah, I told Gemma that we would be at her club family dinner tonight."

I froze. "You did what now?"

"It'll be good for you to see everyone again," she said walking out before I could reply.

"Well fuck," I mumbled to myself before opening my drawers again to decide what to wear.

The moment I stepped into the Morrow house, Gemma grabbed my arm and whisked me away to the kitchen where the rest of the SAMCRO women were busily getting dinner ready. When Gemma said "family dinner" she meant it. All of the women help with the cooking and all of the men fight over who gets to run the grill. Clay usually won.

"Sit," Gemma said pointing to the countertop next to where she was chopping carrots.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"No ma'am. The guest of honor will not help cook," she said.

"Since when am I the guest of honor? My mom said this was already planned."

"Since my favorite girl came home after ten years, that's when. Now someone get this girl a beer," Gemma said and one of the croweaters handed me a bottle instantly.

I hopped up on the counter. "The place looks great aunt Gemma."

"Thanks baby," she said smiling. "Now tell me what's been going on with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked dreading how long that story could be.

"I know you don't afford that hotrod by bussing tables. Your mom says you graduated law school."

"Yeah I did. I do mostly criminal defense cases."

"Lord knows we could use that around here," Gemma said winking at my mom.

"Nice try," I said indicating that I caught on to her scheme.

"And a man? Someone taking care of you baby?"

"Someone is very curious about my love life recently," I said.

"You didn't answer the question," she said giving me her sly smile.

I stared at her for a minute. "No, I broke up with my ex about two months ago."

"Mhmm," my mom said. "Ask her how she broke up with him," she added clearly trying to feed Gemma a juicy story.

Gemma turned to me with raised eyebrows. "Well?"

"I shot him," I said deadpan.

She put down her knife and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"I came home, found him sleeping with some whore in my bed and I shot him. Well actually I shot next to him but it was close enough he got grazed by the ricochet."

Gemma's glare slowly turned into a grin. "That's my girl. Not very high class lawyer of you though."

"Eh, he had it coming," I said taking one of the carrots and popping it into my mouth. I hopped off the counter and took my beer outside with me. Sitting down on the edge of the deck I was enjoying the few moments of quiet peace until I heard the back door open and close before someone sat down beside me.

"Never thought I'd see you in town again," Jax said. "What made you come home?"

I turned to look at him. "This place hasn't been home to me in a long time Jax."

"Why did you leave?" he pressed.

"You know why. I went to school."

"No that's bullshit Logan. The real reason."

I stared into his eyes for several moments before looking away. "I couldn't stay here anymore Jax," I finally said meeting his eyes. "Look at this town. Look at what my life was. My mother is a porn queen. The only father I've ever known will be in jail until his dying day. My two best friends were in and out of jail. I was headed right down that path too and it scared the shit out of me." I looked away again and took a sip of my beer. "I don't know maybe I just wasn't strong enough for this life."

"You realized you wanted something different and you gave up everything to get it. I think that makes you one of the strongest women I know," Jax said. I looked back at him and he gave me his notorious small smile before putting his arm around my shoulders. "So a defense lawyer huh? Maybe you didn't get as far away from this life as you thought," he said jokingly.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just have a soft spot for the underdog."

"I can be the underdog," he said smiling at me. Then his face turned serious. "I really missed you Delaney."

"Here you two are," Gemma said opening the door and interrupting the moment. "Come inside we are about to eat."

Jax helped me to my feet and we headed in the door. I heard Jax mumble a sarcastic "thanks mom", to Gemma as he passed her.

Of course it ended up that Jax and Opie were sitting on either side of me. Jax's arm was slung over the back of my chair for most of the meal which didn't go unnoticed by Gemma and my mom. Luckily everyone else seemed not to notice but I was starting to wonder what was up with that.

After the kitchen was clean and most of the people had left mom came over to where Jax, Opie and I were sitting at the table and joking about the time Opie got arrested for setting off fireworks in the high school bathroom just to get out math class.

"Ready to go?" she asked looking at me

"I was gonna go see the kid," Jax said. "come with me and I'll drop you off after."

"Okay," I said to him.

"No funny business," My mom said sternly.

"no ma'am," he said raising his right hand as if taking an oath. Satisfied she walked off.

Jax led the way to the NICU and a special room where his son was. I watched as he picked up his son and held him. This was a sight I never thought I would see. Big bad Jax Teller being a family man. It was nice. "Hey Abel, this is Logan. Her and your old man go back a long time," he said looking at me now. "Wanna hold him?"

"Of course," I said reaching out for the baby that was being passed to me. "Hey little man," I said smiling. "Do you come here often?" I asked Abel trying to be funny. It must have worked because I heard Jax laugh. I also felt his hand on the small of my back as he looked over my shoulder."

I continued to rock and talk to Abel but I felt Jax tighten up beside me. "I'll be right back," I heard him say coldly but I didn't look up.

After he had been gone a few minutes I looked up and spotted who he was talking to. _Holy shit! Kohn?! What the hell is he doing here? How did he find me? He's a cop, did he look me up? Why is he here? I thought this was over._

As if hearing my thoughts Kohn looked at me through the window and my breath caught in my throat. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple of seconds he turned and disappeared down the hallway. Jax reentered the room and gave me a small smile.

"What did he want?" I asked obviously shaken up.

"That's one of the ATF agents looking into the club. They have nothing, it's okay darlin'."

"That's because Kohn's not really here for the Sons," I said still on edge.

Jax cocked his head. "You know him?"

I nodded. "And I think he's here for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Here take Abel," I said handing the baby back and Jax placed him back in his bed. I sat in the rocking chair beside his bed and Jax leaned against the wall waiting for me to continue. "One of the cases I was working on was an ATF agent that was in dirty with a drug cartel. Kohn was there helping us with our case. I thought he was just helping out a fellow agent."

"But he didn't," Jax said catching on.

"One night we were all working really late and when we wrapped he walked me to my car. He kissed me and when I pushed him away he threw himself on me. I got away from him and drove off but then the stalking started. Notes on my car, flowers with cryptic notes and no name, calling my office pretending to be 'my fiancee' to find out where I was. I filed a restraining order but hes an agent he knows ways around it." I paused and looked down at the floor. "One night he caught me in the parking garage of my office. Things got bad quickly and he attacked me. Split my lip open and gave me a black eye. I tried to file a case against him but he had been there working a case and his job outranks the restraining order."

I met Jax's eyes and saw that they were full of rage. "I'll kill him," he said with that murderous look that has always secretly scared the shit out of me.

I stood up and got right in front of him. "No you wont. I am not letting you get involved in my shit. He will find a way to destroy you and the club if you stand in his way." I was so stern I was even convincing myself that I had it under control.

"If he comes anywhere near you I wont even hesitate," Jax said.

"He wont," I said placing my arms on his shoulders unconsciously. "He walked away just now when he saw me didn't he. It'll be fine."

"It better be," he said calming down a bit. Only then did I notice that his hands had ended up around my waist.

"Come on, it's time for you to take me home," I said pulling way and grabbing my bag before we headed down to Jax's bike.

Pulling up in front of my house, I climbed off Jax's bike and handed him his helmet back fixing my hair. "Thanks for that, you're son is adorable."

"Thanks," he said pulling me toward him.

I turned my head so that Jax's mouth collided with my cheek and I heard his tiny disappointed sigh. _Well don't try to kiss me on my first day back in town dipshit,_ I thought to myself.

"I'll see you later," I said walking towards the porch.

"Later darlin'", he said and pulled away.

Walking up the steps I noticed a single rose sitting on top of the note on the welcome mat and froze. _He wouldn't dare._ I picked up the rose and note. **Welcome "home" baby. Did you miss me?**

I scanned the street noticing nothing out of the ordinary before heading inside and locking the door behind me. I already knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: Hey everyone, I was reading through the comments (I LOVE THOSE, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING) and wanted to address something. Tara will not be in this story. I'm sorry for you Tara fans but she bugs the shit out of me. I am spinning the story so that Kohne came to Charming for Logan, no Tara involvement. Hope that clears some things up! Now bring on chapter 3! ~ Savy**

I found my mom in the kitchen. Luann Delany had never been a cook. I ate more take out growing up than most people do in their lifetimes.

"Hey baby," my mom said cheerfully. When she caught onto my worried look her face dropped. "What's wrong?'

"We need to talk," I said deciding it was time to let her in on some of the darker parts of my life.

"About what?" she asked moving to one of the barstools.

"About this," I said joining her and handing her the note from Kohne. I told her everything about the situation and she remained quiet for several minutes after I had finished. "Mom say something."

"You have to tell Jax about this note," she said standing up and going to the sink.

"No," I said forcefully.

"Why not, he will protect you," mom said.

"I know he will, that's the problem. I know he would do whatever is necessary to make sure I'm safe and that is why he can't know. I won't have my outlaw biker friend crossing a federal agent's radar. God knows what Kohne would be capable of with Jax's history."

"Baby he was at the hospital talking to Jax about the club. Clearly he is already on this guys radar. If this guy is really here for you, then you are going to need club protection."

"No I will handle this on my own," I said standing. "I'm going to bed." I crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage along with the flower before heading up to my old bedroom. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes before I heard a motorcycle roar up the street and then come to a stop outside my house. _God Damn It! I should have known my mother would have called Jax anyways. Why can't she listen to me when I say no!_ Deciding to face the fire storm I was sure I would get from Jax, I made my way downstairs and found Jax and my mother in the kitchen.

"Logan, I thought you were asleep," mom said spotting me walk in. I saw Jax tense up but he didn't turn to me.

"It's hard to sleep with the sound of Harley's coming up the street," I answered. "You told him didn't you," I said staring at Jax's back.

He turned at my comment, anger apparent on his face. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked trying, and failing, to keep his rage in check.

"It's not your business Jax," I said turning and walking into the living room.

"Not my business," he yelled following me. "How the hell am I supposed to protect you when you don't tell me about this?" He held up the crumpled up note someone had pulled out of the trash.

"It's not your business," I said calmly turning to him and crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm handling it."

Jax laughed sarcastically. "Oh okay, you're handling it huh? Everything is fine because the big bad lawyer is 'handling' it." He glared at me.

"Don't be an asshole Jax," I said stepping up in his face, getting pissed off now.

"If you're gonna hide shit, then how am I supposed to protect you?" he yelled.

"I never asked you too!" I yelled back.

"I can't help it, I have to," he yelled back. Our noses were basically touching we were so much in each other's faces.

"Why?!" I yelled back.

Instead of replying he grabbed me and kissed me. _What the actual fuck? What is happening? Is this for real? Is Jax kissing me right now? Oh my God brain, shut up!_

"Oh wow," my mom said picking that moment to come into the living room.

Jax pulled away and looked at Luann like she had walked in on a private meeting with the president.

"I heard the yelling stop, and I wanted to make sure you two hadn't murdered each other," she said shrugging. "I'm going to bed. Jax, you're welcome to make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll see you both tomorrow." She disappeared.

I turned to Jax not wanting to make it more awkward by actually addressing the kiss. "I'm going to bed." I turned to the stairs but stopped when he followed me. "You know I can actually go up the stairs by myself. I'm not that pathetic," I say sarcastically.

"Shut up," he grinned but followed me upstairs.

Thank god I had already changed into pjs before he showed up because he was watching my every move and I wasn't about to change clothes in front of him. Slipping into bed Jax watched me from where he was leaning against the door.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. You need club protection right now." He said.

"I wouldn't sleep on that couch if I were you," I said. "My mom brought it from the studio. It used to be used in films."

Jax caught on. "I'm gonna sleep on the floor," he said grinning.

"Don't be stupid Jax, it's hardwood. You wont get any sleep and you will be sore for days." I patted the bed beside me. "Just don't make it weird." I warned.

Not needing a second invitation, Jax removed his cut and his shirt keeping his jeans on and sliding into bed. "I don't know what you mean by weird," he smirked.

"I mean if you surprise kiss me again, I'll castrate you."

"Noted," he said turning off the lamp and we both drifted off to sleep.

Sometime during the night we must have gravitated towards each other because the first thing I noticed when I woke up the next day was his arms wrapped around me. One was under my head and the other was wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against him. I had to admit it felt nice but I wasn't about to admit that to him. That would make me no better than those croweater skanks that always hang around him.

Jax must have sensed I was awake because I felt him tighten his grip as he yawned.

"It's cool, I didn't want to be able to breathe," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said releasing me.

Surprisingly I turned over to face him and kept my head buried in the crook of his arm, my arm across his chest. "Couldn't resisit me huh?" I teased.

"Never," he said smiling. "However I didn't surprise kiss you so I think that means I get to keep my balls," he said laughing.

"I was kidding," I said laughing.

"Good, in that case," he leaned over and kissed me with his free hand tangling in my hair.

When he pulled away I looked up at him. "We need to talk about that but right now I need to get ready to go see Otto."

"I'm going with you," he said sternly.

"Yeah I figured. Hey you can tell him all about how you kissed his little girl," I said sarcastically. "Lets see how far he lets you run before he kills you."

"You're soo funny," he said dryly and kissed me again.

"Up," I say sternly getting out of bed and heading for my bathroom to shower. Afterwards, I dressed in tight jeans a white SAMCRO tank that was in my drawers and boots. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother serving coffee to Jax.

"I'm going to shower," Jax said heading off towards my bedroom but he stopped and kissed me on my forehead.

I looked up and met my mom's gaze. She waited for him to leave before she snapped. "You slept with Jax last night?!"

"Yes I slept with him. SLEPT being the opportune word. Nothing happened." I went to pour myself some coffee.

"You expect me to believe that? He kissed you on his way out of the room."

"On the head," I reminded her.

"Yeah okay, keep your secrets," she said. "But your father is not going to be happy that you are getting involved with a club member."

"Calm down, we aren't involved. May I remind you the only reason Jax was here at all was because YOU called him."

"To protect you from Kohne, not the monsters under your bed."

I just laughed and heard the water shut off upstairs.

 **Stockton Prison**

Jax, mom, and I were sitting at the table when they brought Otto in. When he saw me he smiled. "My baby girl," he said hugging me before kissing Luann and turning to Jax. "Jax, what are you doing here brother?"

"Logan needs club protection bro," he answered.

"what?" Otto asked turning to me.

"We'll get to that," I said changing the subject. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, why do you need protection?" he asked refusing to let it go.

I explained the Kohne situation and Otto turned to Jax. "Look after my little girl Jax."

"Believe me I am," he said with his hand on the small of my back, which Otto noticed.

"He's protecting her so well, he was in her bed last night," mom chimed in.

"Mom!" I yelled surprised.

Otto was quiet for a moment before laughing. "Cant say I didn't see that one coming. You two always were flirting with a relationship back in the day before Tara."

I looked at Jax who gave me a small smile.

We visited with Otto for a bit longer before returning home. As the three of us walked up my front steps we saw another flower and note by the door. **I missed you baby. Don't worry, we will be together again soon.**

I showed the note to Jax who was instantly filled with rage. He turned and headed toward a car I hadn't even noticed before. Jax took his knife out and jammed it into the car. That's when I saw Kohne get out of the car. _HE was following me and I didn't even notice? Clearly Jax noticed him! Shit!_

The two exchanged words and Jax had is murderous look in his eyes. Kohne drove away and Jax turned back toward us. When Jax returned he said something about having to go to talk to Hale and he rode off saying something about a club member being on their way.

"Your boy just threatened a fed," my mom said from behind me.

"I know," was all I could answer.


	4. Bad Decisions

I pulled into the TM lot later that afternoon, got out of my car, and headed toward the office before Jax came walking up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked only slightly upset I was out in broad daylight with Kohne on the loose.

"I'm not going to stay at home cowering in fear, Jax. It's never been my style." I stepped around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked causing me to turn back around.

"I'm having lunch with your mother," I said arching my eyebrow at him and going inside.

"Lord help me," I heard him mutter before the door shut.

"Gem," I greeted taking a seat on the old couch. The door opened again and Jax walked in.

"You better protect her mom," he said to Gemma but pointing at me.

"So protective," she said giving us both a knowing smile.

"I can actually take care of myself," I offered but nobody responded. Instead the two of them were having some sort of stare down.

"I'm coming with you," Jax said deciding and acting like it was decided.

"Like hell you are," Gemma said standing up. "We cant have girl talk while you are sitting at the table."

"I'm not so sure I want you having girl talk anyways," Jax said seriously.

"I will look out for her," Gemma said putting her hand on Jax's face. "She'll be fine guard dog." Gemma grabbed her purse and walked out of the office and down the steps.

I moved to follow her but I stopped next to Jax before pressing myself against him tightly and leaned into his ear. "Are you gonna miss me?" I whispered seductively while letting my hand hit the button on his jeans. Then I walked out of the office and down the steps with a smirk on my face hearing Jax give a small groan behind me.

"What's that one about?" Gemma asked beaming.

"Just throwing the dog a bone," I answered smirking and getting into Gemma's car. I saw Jax watch us drive off.

When we returned to TM, the guys were all watching us pull up in Gemma's car. Numerous cop cars came roaring onto the lot right behind us and after we shared a confused look, we jumped out of the car.

"What the hell is going on?" Gemma asked.

"Just checking on our local heros," Stahl said holding up a piece of paper.

"This is a search warrant," Gemma said reading it.

"Is it?" Stahl asked only half faking surprise. "I guess I mixed them up. That is a search warrant for illegal guns from the Irish Pipeline that we have reason to believe are being sold out of this clubhouse."

"That's such bullshit," Tig said from where the Sons were on the ground being watched by several officers.

I saw a familiar face behind Stahl and stepped over. "David? David Hale?"

The officer turned to me. "Logan?" David Hale had always had a crush on me back in high school but he had been overweight and unattractive and while he was a nice guy, I never gave him the time of day. He had grown into a rather attractive man I had to admit. "How long have you been in town?"

"Not long," I said looking at the guys on the ground. "Is this all really necessary?"

"A lot of things have changed since you left," he said looking at me as if he still resented me turning him down.

"I understand that but you and I both know you aren't going to find anything here. Why put on this whole show?"

"There is new control in Charming Logan. ATF seems to have taken up permanent residence here and for some reason, Agent Stahl has a serious hard on for the club."

"Yes I do," Stahl said coming over. "And who might this pretty young woman be."

 _Why do I get the distinct feeling like she was hitting on me?_ "I'm Logan Delaney."

"Otto Delaney's daughter," Stahl said filling in the rest.

"You want to tell me what you are doing here?" I asked seriously.

"Sorry beautiful. That is official business."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a business card. "Then you can talk to me, as a lawyer."

"You aren't a lawyer for these guys until you get a retainer."

I turned to Gemma. "Hey Gemma you gotta quarter?" She smirked and tossed one to me and I turned to Clay. "Hey Clay, wanna hire me for a quarter?"

"You know it baby," he said laughing.

"Well would you look at that. I guess I'm their lawyer," I said smugly staring at Stahl.

"We didn't find anything," an officer said walking up.

"Okay lawyer, come down to the station with us and I will tell you about the warrant."

Following her to one of the squad cars she opened the back door.

I laughed in her face. "Do I really look like I ride in the back?" I asked opening the passenger side door and sliding in forcing her to sit in the back.

Two cups of coffee and and hour and a half later it was obvious that ATF had absolutely nothing on the Sons. Stahl was just here for a show and scrounging for a case. Walking out of the office that had temporarily been turned into Stahl's office, I ran smack into Kohne.

"Excuse me," he said beaming down at me.

 _Holy fucking shit. Holy fucking shit!_ While my insides were screaming, I tried to hold it together. "You need to leave town. Now."

"Can't," he said grimly. "I have important business here."

"Bullshit," I said. "Get out of Charming and get even further away from me."

"Never gonna happen baby," he said smiling creepily.

"I'm not asking, I'm warning you." _Where is this bravery coming from?_

"Are you threatening a federal officer?"

"Absolutely," I said walking past him and out of the station. As the door closed behind me, the fascade faded and I started trembling.

I hadn't seen Jax leaning against the railing but he wrapped me in a hug when he saw me all but collapse. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened?"

"I just ran into Kohne."

"You saw him?" he asked instantly furious.

"No, I mean I literally ran into him. I don't think he plans to leave Charming any time soon."

"Oh he will when I'm through with him," he said and started to go for the door before I grabbed him arm and stopped him. "Don't. I don't need you getting arrested."

He smiled. "You don't want to be my lawyer?"

"Based on the fact that you keep kissing me, I cant be your lawyer," I said smiling.

"Well in that case," he said smiling and pulling me into a kiss.

"You didn't tell me David was a cop," I said pulling away.

"Yeah he is. Still holds a thing for you based on what I saw on his face today," he said smirking at me.

"Shut up and take me home Teller," I said laughing.

"Yes ma'am," he said wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me towards his bike.

Later that evening we were watching a movie in my living room. I was laying on Jax's chest and could hear all the sighs of boredom come from him as he regretted letting me pick the movie as I chose my favorite rom-com. My mom walked into the room and smiled.

"Well don't you too look comfy," she said grinning.

"Don't start mom," I said as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" she asked confused.

"We ordered pizza," I said getting up and opening the door. I froze. _KOHNE!_

Jax noticed my change and got up. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked coming around the corner. Jax made a move toward Kohne and suddenly Kohne had a gun pointed at Jax's chest. My mom screamed from behind us.

"I think we need to go in the house," Kohne said calmly.

Jax kept me shielded behind him as we all moved back to the living room. I slipped my hand into Jax's pocket without anyone noticing and pulled out his prepaid cell phone. I dialed 911 and slipped it in my back pocket hearing the dispatcher on the other end.

"Kohne put the gun down," I said rather loudly to ensure the dispatcher could hear me. "Nobody needs to get hurt."

"That's where you're wrong Logan," Kohne said. _Good he said my name. That'll help the police figure out where I am._ "We can never be happy while Jax Teller is around."

Jax's arm pushed me further behind him. "You're wrong," I said. _Last name. I need to get the police my last name so they know where to get help._ "Logan Delaney makes her own decisions. If I want to be with you, then I'll be with you." _I have to get this gun away from Jax and my mom. I know what I have to do. Damn this is a bad idea._ "I'll come with you," I said trying to step around Jax who grabbed me and looked at me confused. I gave him a 'I have to do this' look. "You found me," I said to Kohne. "Take me home." I stepped away from Jax and towards Kohne who smiled.

"Finally you understand you shouldn't have run away right," he said smiling. I nodded. Suddenly he backhanded me causing my mom to scream and Jax to start to come at him before Kohne pointed the gun back at Jax. "I don't think so hero," he said. He grabbed my hand and led me outside to his car. I pointed to my back pocket hoping Jax saw the phone. Kohne kept his gun trained on Jax until he was safely in the car and pulled away. "See that wasn't so hard to make the right choice was it?" he asked placing his hand on my leg.

"Don't touch me asshole," I said brushing his hand away forcefully. _Worst decision ever._


	5. Gunshots

I came to in a daze and a searing pain on my forehead. I could smell blood so I knew that I had been hit with something hard enough to knock me out and cut me. I looked around me to find that I was in a small room. The room smelled musty and the light from the harsh lightbulb that was probably older than I was made me feel like I was in an old cop movie. I sat up piecing together that I was in a hotel room. Kohne was nowhere to be seen. I slipped my hand in my back pocket and felt the burner phone was still in there. _Thank god these were so slim nowadays!_ Quickly I dialed the first number on the phone hoping to god that it was for a member.

"Logan?" Chibbs answered with almost panic in his voice.

"Logan?" he heard Jax yell before hearing a commotion of movement and then Jax was on the line.

"Logan, where are you?" he asked in a rush of emotion.

"I have no idea," I answered. I jumped off the bed and looked for anything that would say. "It looks like a hotel room but Kohne is too smart to keep me in the room under his name with you guys looking for me." I found a notepad on the nightstand. "It looks like im at a mariott but not idea which one." I heard a key inserted into the lock. "Fuck, he's coming back in," I said before muting the call and slipping the phone under the pillow and sat back down on the bed.

Kohne walked in with takeout burgers and drinks. "Look whose awake," he said sitting down at the desk chair. He pulled my cell phone out of his pocket. It was smashed. "I found this in your pocket."

Thank god I kept the two phones separate. After he found mine, he stopped checking me which explains why he didn't see the other one.

"Where are we?" I asked seriously.

"In a hotel," he said.

"Thank you I got that. Where?"

"About an hour north of Charming."

"I came with you, why did you knock me out?"

"Because," he said without actually explaining why.

"What's the plan here?" I asked forcefully.

"We are going back home," he said calmly.

"And what are you going to do when the Sons show up looking for me?"

"I can handle Jax Teller," he said laughing.

"Jax wont come alone. The whole club will be with him and when they do you're screwed."

"They don't even know where to look, You never gave your mother your address so nobody knows where you live."

Suddenly the door imploded and in came a bunch of men. It wasn't the Sons but their kuts labeled them as the Grim Bastards.

Kohne pulled his gun up and put it against my temple. "Who the hell are you?"

"Friends of the Sons. We got a call that you might be here and the woman working the lobby desk said a man matching your description had checked in a while ago," the leader of the Grim Bastards said.

"So what, you gonna do Jax Teller's dirty work for him?" Kohne asked, the gun still pressed to my temple.

"Jax will be here shortly. We are just making sure you don't try to run," the leader said sitting down on the bed. His guys still had their guns trained toward Kohne and I.

We stayed in that position for almost an hour. We could hear the rumble of the Sons bikes announcing that things were about to get real. Almost as soon as the engines on the bikes cut off, Jax was in the doorway of the hotel room.

His eyes locked on mine and I could see the fear behind the rage. He had that look of total outrage that honestly scares the shit out of me.

"You okay?" he asked me looking at the cut on my forehead.

"Fine," I said calmly.

"You're a dead man," Jax said now looking at Kohne. He took a step towards us.

"Don't come any closer," Kohne warned. Jax took another step. "I mean it don't come any closer," Kohne said again but again Jax stepped forward again.

"Jax don't," I warned.

"It's okay Logan,, he wont do it" Jax said taking the final step forward so that he was directly in front of me with Kohne still hidden behind me with his gun pressed to my temple.

Kohne cocked the gun and turned it to Jax's face.

Everything happened in a flash and a loud bang that reverberated off all of the walls and caused my ears to ring. A body fell but I couldn't comprehend what happened. I looked up and noticed that I was staring right into Jax's eyes. His eyes were wide and he was looking at me in total shock. Turning around I say Kohne on the ground. He was struggling for breath and massive amounts of blood pooling on the floor around him. It was then that I noticed the gun in my hand. It was Jax's gun. I was piecing together what happened. I had grabbed Jax's gun and shot Kohne myself. I looked back at Kohne.

"You stupid bitch," he said.

"Shut the hell up," I said raising the gun and shooting him in the heart, ending it. I lowered the gun and Jax instantly took it from me and handed it to Chibbs before wrapping me in his arms tightly.

I was starting to lose it. "I… I just sh-shot a man," I said grasping Jax's shirt.

"It's okay. It's okay," he said holding me.

Shortly after that the cops arrived and I gave my statement. The chief agreed that it was self defense but I had to stay in Charming while the investigation was closed since Kohne was a federal agent.

Jax had given me a ride home and had stayed with me. Currently we were both lying on my bed, a thousand thoughts going through my mind.

My mom walked in with a cup of tea. "How are you baby?" she asked handing me the mug. "It's chamomile."

"Thanks mom," I said taking a sip before putting it on the bedside table.

"Where's your head at?" she asked.

I put my head in my hands. "I'm all over the place. I killed a man. I usually put people in prison for that."

My mom patted my leg and Jax grabbed my hand. I gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you're here Jax," my mom said to him. "Do you want tea or coffee or anything?"

"I'm good," he answered using his free hand to rub my shoulders.

The doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it. She came back shortly looking pale.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone left this at the door," she said holding up a card. **I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU WILL PAY.**


	6. Follow Up Questions

We were all gathered in the clubhouse. Jax had insisted I take this matter to the Sons so now here I was standing between Jax and Clay talking to the group of men gathered around the table.

"We're sure Kohne couldn't have left it?" Tig asked.

"It wasn't on the porch when we got there," Jax answered for me.

"Was Kohne working with anyone down here?" Clay asked. "Anyone that would have motive to go after you?"

"I have pissed off my fair share of people, there is no denying that," I started. "But I don't think any of them would do this. It's too pointed. Whoever left this has a specific reason to hate me. The only problem is I have no idea who that could be."

"Well until we figure it out, I want you staying at the clubhouse," Clay ordered.

"No," I answered more ungrateful than I meant to.

"As the daughter of a member, you are entitled to club protection. The club can protect you much better if you stay here."

"No," I say again more sternly this time. "I will not be forced out of my life by some crazy person. I'm staying at Luann's."

Clay and I had a glaring contest. The sounds coming from the other men in the room made it obvious that my arrogant disobedience was making them all uncomfortable. "fine," Clay said breaking the silence. "But I want a patch with you at all times."

"Fine," I said heading out the door and over to the bar where Half-Sac was working. "Jack and Coke Half-Sac," I ordered sitting down. I heard the men exit the room behind me and a few moments later I felt Jax's arms wrap around my waist from behind. "It wasn't smart going against Clay like that," he said in my ear.

I turned to face him. "I won't let all of this destroy my life Jax. I worked too hard, gave up too much, to get it."

"I get it but Clay has a point. You will be much safer here where there is always someone around to protect you."

"I can protect myself," I said giving him a sly smile.

"Oh I know," he said smiling. "Remind me not to piss you off."

Juice walked up to me and Jax. "Hey Logan, hey Jax."

"Juice," Jax said nodding.

"Juan Carlos," I greeted grinning. I knew he hated being called by his real name so I made a point to use it.

He let it slide this time. "I have the first shift," he announced.

"It's late," Jax began. "I'll take the first shift." He turned to me. "I'll take you home for the night. Juice can take over in the morning."

"Are you inviting yourself into my bed Teller?" I asked looking appalled.

Jax tried to backpeddle quickly. "No… I mean… I can sleep on the couch…"

I laughed showing I was messing with him. "I'm kiddng." I got up off the barstool before turning to him and placing a hand in the middle of his chest. "Besides if you try anything funny, I'll just shoot you," I said and headed for the door.

"Is she joking," I heard Juice ask.

"The scary part is I don't know," I heard Jax reply before the door closed behind me.

The following morning Jax and I were sitting at the kitchen bar watching my mother cook eggs. Honestly they probably couldn't be called eggs as they were so burned they were black and charred. A knock on the front door startled us all and Jax went to investigate.

"What the hell do you want," I heard him say after opening the door.

"I need to talk to Logan," a woman's voice directed.

"Like hell," Jax answered.

I got off my stool and walked to the front door. It was Agent Stahl. "Stahl," I said neither friendly or enthusiastically.

"Logan I need to ask you a few questions about last night. The shooting of Agent Kohne specifically."

"I already talked to the police last night. I gave my statement. It was self defense. Open and shut case."

"Unfortunately that doesn't match up with what an eye witness is telling us," the woman said giving her usual sneer.

My heart sunk. "What eye witness?"

"Oh you know I cant tell you that," Stahl said. "I'm going to need you to come the station for a few questions."

"Are you arresting her?" Jax asked.

"Just some questions," Stahl repeated. "No cause for alarm. Yet."

I turned to Jax. "You should probably let the club know," I whispered to him. I turned back to Stahl. "Lets get this over with." I followed her down to her car and hopped in the passenger seat. Ocasionally she tried to make small talk on the ride to the station but it didn't get far.

I was shown into her temporary office. _This must not be that bad if im not in an interrogation room._ Stahl sat across from me and opened a file. "So we have an eye witness placing you at the motel yesterday."

I looked at her in bewilderment. "Well no shit. I shot Kohne didn't I?"

"Well our witness says that Kohne wasn't attacking you at the time you fired the gun."

"Are you fucking serious? Did they not see the gun he had pressed to my head for over a fucking hour?" I was beyond livid.

"It seems to them that the Sons had it under control when you fired."

"Well your eye witness is full of shit then. Nothing about that situation was under control."

"Where was Jax Teller during the shooting?"

"Standing right in front of me. This is all in my statement," I said.

The door opened and Unser looked confused. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Follow up questions on the shooting," Stahl said.

"That shooting is closed. Self defense."

"There are a few new developments," Stahl said standing up and closing the folder.

"New developments my ass. This case happened in my jurisdiction and its been dealt with. End of story. Now get her out of here," Unser said.

I stood up and made to leave the room but Stahl spoke first.

"We'll be in touch," she said with a grin. "I know what you did."

I walked out of the room and out of the station. Jax was waiting on his bike outside. When he saw me he put out his cigarette and stood up. "What happened? What did they say?"

"The same questions they asked yesterday. I think its just empty threats meant to scare me. I did shoot a federal agent after all."

"Everything about that shoot was legal. She shouldn't be coming after you like that."

"She knows I am close to the club. I'm sure she is trying to find something to use against the Sons. She asked about you."

"Let her come after me, see where that gets her," he said creepily.

"Just take me home," I said getting on his bike. Something about the whole encounter was bothering me but I just couldn't figure out what.


	7. Club Party

Luckily the week had passed uneventfully and I had grown accustomed to having a patch with me. Well, as used to it as anyone would be having someone watching your every move. I thought asking for bathroom breaks had ended in high school.

Today I had a lot of work to do on open cases I had been working on from back home so I had taken up camp in the clubhouse making calls and doing research making it easy for Chibbs, the patch assigned to me.

"What kind of case are you working on?" he asked leaning over from his barstool with drink number three in his hand.

"Eighteen year old is accused of assault and battery against his mother," I answered.

"Did he do it?"

"I never ask. As soon as I know they are guilty, I cannot defend them because I would have already condemned them in my mind."

Unfortunately Chibbs's interest didn't end and he spent most of the afternoon watching me work.

I felt arms wrap around me, causing me to jump from the deep concentration I was in. I turned and realized it was just Jax.

"Jesus darlin'. I didn't mean to scare you," he said laughing.

"Sorry, I was deep in the zone. I didn't hear you walk up."

"Jax this girl is hard core man. This lawyer stuffs not simple," Chibbs said perplexed.

"Yeah she's alright," he said winking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after six."

"I should go home. Don't want Luann to worry."

"Actually, there is a club party tonight."

"Oh. I don't have anything to wear."

"I'm sure we have something around here," Jax said looking around as if there was just gonna be a change of clothes lying on the pool table. Actually, that was a possibility.

"So you want me to wear what I can only imagine to be overly skimpy attire that was left here by some one night hooker?"

"Uh…. No?" Jax replied clearly not knowing what to say.

"Good answer. I'll go home and get something to wear."

"I'll go with you," he offered.

Knowing I wasn't going to win, I relented. "Fine. Let's go."

Heading out to the yard, I climbed onto the back of his bike and we roared off towards Luann's house. Luann was in the kitchen when we came through the front door. "Hey you two. Where is your car?"

"Club party," I said and kept walking to my room.

"Wear something cute," my mom yelled after me.

I began pulling the few clothes I had brought with me out of my suitcase. "None of this gonna work."

"What about in there," he says pointing at my closet.

"That just has my old stuff from high school. I doubt any of that fits anymore."

Jax opened the door and pulled out my old SAMCRO white tank top. "I like this one on you," he said holding it up to me.

I grabbed it. "That's because it makes you feel like I'm your property when I wear it."

"Aren't you," he said draping his arm around me with his hand falling to my ass.

"I'm nobody's property," I said setting it on the bed.

"Are we really going to keep beating around the bush here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Are we just going to completely ignore the fact that I kissed you in your living room a few days ago."

I froze and turned around to face him sighing. "I thought we might."

He came over to stand in front of me. "Well I don't want to ignore it." Then Jax grabbed me and kissed me again. "Tell me that doesn't feel right," he said when we broke apart.

"It's a lot more complicated than that," I said turning back to the bed.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Let's just get ready for the party okay," I said taking the SAMCRO tank off the bed and stuffing it into a bag. "This will have to do." I grabbed my short shorts, straightener and makeup and we were out the door.

Hours later I had just finished getting ready in Jax's dorm room at TM. I was wearing the tank, my short shorts and my converse. I had done my long brown hair in waves and killer makeup going on. From the sounds coming from the main room of the clubhouse, I could tell that the party was in full swing.

Coming out to join the party I saw guys in cuts everywhere with a mixture of old ladies and croweaters. I quickly spotted Jax sitting at the head of a long table in the middle of the room with several of the guys and a particularly slutty croweater was right beside him, desperately vying for his attention. What was worse, I actually felt jealous.

"Damn Logan, you look smoking hot,' Half-Sac said ask he passed me on his way to restock the bar. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Thanks Sac. Jack and coke please."

Sac placed the drink on the counter and I took it turning to see the same girl rubbing Jax's shoulders. He didn't seem the least bit interested. It was time to break that up. Walking over I bypassed an empty chair and went straight to sit in Jax's lap.

"Hey handsome," I said as I slid onto his lap. "Miss me?"

I heard his whisper "Damn" as he looked at me and then felt him wrap his arm around my hips tightly.

"Looking good Logan," Juice said.

"Thank you Juan Carlos," I said taking a sip of Jax's beer. I felt him tracing circles on my lower back discreetly as he and the boys went back to whatever conversation they were having.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture," I heard a woman's voice say and we all looked up to see Gemma and my mother standing over us.

"Gemma," I greeted.

"You two look pretty damn good together baby," Gemma said to me. "I know Jax's has missed you."

"Mom," Jax warned.

"I'm just saying," she said shrugging and walking away.

Throughout the party, as usual, I spent more time hanging with the guys than talking to the girls. Thought the girls tried in hopes that I would put in a good word with whichever guy they had their eye on that night.

As the party started winding down, I had been talking to Gemma and my mother when Jax came over and put his hand on the wall behind my head pinning me between the wall and his body. "Can I help you?"

"Stay with me tonight?" Surprisingly he didn't sound drunk. He must be getting better and hiding it.

"I can't," I said glancing at Gemma and my mom. They were clearly listening to our conversation.

"Seriously, can we cut the bullshit and just see how this plays out," he said kissing me. Gemma and my mom beamed.

"Actually, I meant I can't because I didn't bring a change of clothes," I said smiling.

Jax lowered his voice. "You don't need clothes," he whispered suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But you better not try anything," I said smiling.

"Oh I'm gonna try everything," he said taking my hand and leading me back to the dorm.

The next morning Gemma had decided to do a family breakfast at the clubhouse. After the party the night before, the breakfast was gonna be full of very hungover guests.

I woke up with my head on Jax's chest. He was wide awake. "Morning," he said kissing my head.

"Morning," I responded stretching.

We got out of bed and started getting dressed. Jax came over and wrapped his arms around me. "You're so sexy babe."

"I'm sure I look like hell," I said laughing.

We emerged to the main room and the room erupted in cheers and hooting and hollering from all the people cheering that Jax and I had finally slept together. If only they knew how hot it actually was. Jax fell into a chair and pulled me down into his lap as Gemma put plates of food in front of us."I'm sure you're hungry," she said winking before walking away.

"So Logan you couldn't resist the Charming Prince?" Tig asked.

"I thought I otta throw him a bone," I said grinning down at him.

Meanwhile Chibbs came in with a serious look on his face. "Logan this was on your car outside," he said handing me a paper.

 **I know what you did. You will pay!**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I know it has been forever! Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Please R &R! ~Savy**


	8. Breakthrough

I was up and out of my seat in an instant, clutching the note as if it was the actual person threatening me. Jax took the note from me and handed it to Clay who had instantly appeared next to us.

"Clay, we gotta figure out who is behind this man," Jax said, the worry in his voice evident.

"Call Unser. Get him down here. We'll get him involved but only on our turf." Tig walked off to make the call. "Logan you have to listen to me on this. When you aren't here, you're with Jax or another patch."

"Okay," I said giving in. Maybe he was right. I didn't want to put people in unnecessary danger just because they are around me at the wrong time.

Unser came walking through the door glancing at all of us. "One of you want to tell me why I had to rush over here before I've had my coffee?"

"Logan's getting death threats," Jax said forcefully handing the note over.

"They aren't death threats," I said rolling my eyes. "It's just someone determined to interrupt my life."

Unser took a seat at the table. "Any idea who they could be from?"

"No. I mean you're gonna ask me if I know of anyone that would have it out for me and the answer is yes. I know a lot. I am a criminal defense attorney. Any client who didn't get an innocent verdict or the families of a person that was hurt by one of my clients. Hell it might be easier to just give me a phone book and ill remove names I haven't been associated with."

"That's a bit dramatic," Unser said laughing. "How about since you have been back in Charming. Piss anybody off in the last couple days?"

"You mean besides the fed I shot. Something tells me this isn't Kohne's ghost wanting revenge," I said half smirking.

"Maybe that's it. Who would be upset about Kohne's death?"

"His mom," Juice interjected seriously and the whole table turned to glare at him. "What?"

"The only person who gave a damn was Stahl and while she is a super bitch with some sort of a hatred towards me, she wouldn't send me these letters."

"I agree," Unser said. "Although I would love to get her out of my town and having her be a psychotic stalker would just about do it."

"Sorry Chief," I said smiling.

"Well first things first, we are going to have to put you under police protection until we figure out who is behind this."

"She's already got a patch with her at all times," Clay interjected.

Unser looked up at him and then back and me. "Double the police protection," he said sternly.

"It's okay Chief," I offered. "I'm okay with the club. No need to tie up your officers when they could be out doing better things for the community."

He appeared to think it over for a bit. "You call me if anything happens, you got it. The moment it happens."

"Yes sir," I said giving him a mock salute.

"I'll talk to people at the station. See if there has been any talk but I seriously doubt it," he said standing.

"Thanks Chief," Clay said as the officer left.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from outside and the ground shook. Car alarms started sounding out on the lot."

"What the hell was that?" Clay asked as everyone ran outside.

There, in it's parking lot was my car engulfed in flames.

"No," I shouted angrily and I started to sprint toward it. Jax grabbed me around my waist and kept me from running over. "Let go of me Jackson!" I shouted.

"It's a total wreck babe," he said holding tight. "Stay back in case another car blows."

Looking at the ground I noticed little strips of paper were falling like confetti. Grabbing one, I read what was written in blood red ink. **I know what you did. You will pay.**

I froze and Jax took it from my hand. "Hey Unser, you're gonna want to see this man," he shouted to the cop who hadn't even made it to his car when the explosion happened.

Unser came over and took one of the slips of paper.

"Is this the type of thing that would warrant calling you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep, this would just about do it," he said looking at the inferno that had been my nice car.

Suddenly the lot was filled with screeching fire trucks and police cars. The firemen worked to put out the blaze while Stahl stepped out and came directly for us. "Logan Delany. Why is it every time there is a big event in this town, I find you in the middle of it?"

"Yeah that's it. I totally bombed my car just to make your day harder. You figured me out Stahl," I said condescendingly.

"That is what we are here to investigate," she said looking at the now steaming pile of rubbish that was once my car.

"Are you fucking serious?" I said, my blood boiling. "You seriously think I blew up my car? For what possible purpose?"

"I guess once a biker's whore, always a biker's whore."

I almost laid her out but an officer walked up at that moment. "Ma'am you're going to want to see this." With a smirk at me, Stahl followed the officer over to the car. They talked for a few minutes and then she returned to us. "Ms. Delany you are under being brought in for questioning."

"For what?" I asked incredulously.

"You just told me. Intentionally blowing up your car and putting civilians at risk of injury."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Obviously. Let's go."

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere with you." I started to go at her but Jax grabbed me and held me in place.

"You can either come with me cooperatively or I can use the cuffs. You're choice."

I turned to Jax. "Call Lowen."

"On it," he said kissing my forehead before I walked away.

"Let's go bitch," I said walking over to the passenger side of the nearest police car.

"In the back please,' Stahl said opening the back door for me to slide in like a common criminal. Stahl and an officer got in the front and we headed off toward the station. "This shouldn't take long," she said. "After all, I know what you did."

My heart sank. _I KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!_ Why had I not picked up on that last time I was at the station. The motherfucker harassing me was Stahl! No wonder the cops had gotten to TM so quickly. They were never called, Stahl put in the dispatch. Stahl blew up my car. Stahl was stalking me and leaving me notes. But there was one thing I didn't understand. Why?

I kept my mouth closed the whole ride to the station. I didn't want to piss her off and have her force the car off a cliff or something. As we walked into the police station I spotted Unser. He had followed back in the police caravan. I mouthed _Its her, its Stahl_ at him but judging by the confused look on his face, he might have thought I was telling him to order Chinese food.

Reverting to plan B, or was it C now, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I made sure to keep it out of sight of Stahl but waved it at Unser who, thankfully, he seemed to comprehend that one. I saw him disappear into his office with a few officers and I dialed his number before sticking the phone back in my pocket. Thank goodness I hadn't been actually arrested or they would have confiscated it.

As we entered the room Stahl sat down smiling. "So you want to tell me why we are really here?" I said trying to sound calm sitting across the table.

"What do you mean?" she asked playing innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. You keep leaving notes at my house or on my car. Then you blew up my car."

"Excuse me, we are here because you blew up your car, she said looking at the one way glass." So someone must be back there.

"No I didn't. You blew up my car. Well you got me Stahl. Why don't you just tell me what this is all about. Are you secretly in love with me? Is that it? You are in love with me and you couldn't think of any other way to get my attention?" I could tell she was extremely uncomfortable. "Well let me tell you what Stahl. I am not in love with you. Not because you are a woman, but because you are a crazy bitch who makes me sick. So you can just take your fascination and admiration somewhere else."

"I'm not in love with you, you little bitch!" Stahl screamed. "You killed my boyfriend!"

"I did what now?" I asked legitimately confused. "I thought you were into girls."

"I am. Now. Before I dated men and Kohne was my boyfriend. We were all hot and heavy at ATF and then suddenly he wasn't interested because he had locked on to some other young girl. Turns out it was you."

"I'm sorry, you do know that Kohne was crazy right? He was stalking me."

"And then you murdered him," she said screaming hysterically. "I knew I had to get you back."

Suddenly the door burst open and cops entered. They handcuffed Stahl and led her out. I gave a quick statement and headed out to the parking lot, ready to call a cab when I found Jax waiting.

"It's over babe," he said hugging me and at that moment I let myself do something I have only done a handful of times in my life. I cried.


	9. Finale

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed In a World of Men. This is the last chapter so please make sure to drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Also, if you have any suggestions on what I should work on next, shoot me a PM. I'm always looking for new ideas. Thanks for your loyal readership. Until next time! ~ Savy**

SIX MONTHS LATER

All was quiet around Charming these days. Well, as quiet as it can be being the old lady of the VP of the Sons. Shortly after the whole Stahl fiasco, Jax proposed. Well he didn't so much propose as he told me he wanted to marry me and I suggested he should probably get a ring. Gemma and Luann were beyond thrilled when we made the announcement and shortly after they began bragging that it was all their doing that brought us together. The wedding is next month and since Otto is in prison, Clay will be walking me down the aisle in his place.

I was traveling back and forth between Charming and home to wrap up cases I had still open back there and pack up my tiny apartment. How one person accumulates so much stuff always astonishes me but I found myself throwing out tons of stuff I had kept for one reason or another.

During all the madness around wedding preparations I had learned of an unexpected surprise. Jax and I were expecting. I wasn't too far along so I shouldn't have a problem fitting into my dress but I need to tell Jax soon and we can decide when to make the announcement. I had been experiencing terrible morning sickness for the past few weeks but Jax was convinced it was just a bad case of the stomach bug.

Currently I was hunched over the toilet in our bathroom puking my guts out when I felt eyes on me from the doorway. Turning I saw Jax holding Abel and looking at me with a look of concern. "You still haven't shaken this thing babe?"

"Nope, and I don't think its going away anytime soon," I said. I guess now was as good a time as any. I cleaned up and took Abel from Jax before grabbing Jax's hand and leading him to the living room. Sitting I gave him a serious look. "How do you feel about more kids?" I asked timidly.

He thought about it for a minute. "One day I'd like to have more kids."

"What if one day was today?"

Jax cocked his head. "Are you…"

I grinned. "Yep. We're gonna have a baby."

Jax smiled. "You hear that son? You're going to be a big brother." Abel just babbled because he had no idea what we were talking about.

As if sensing the news, Gemma walked through the front door. "Look at this happy little family," she said eyeing us. "Something I should know?"

Jax looked at me and I nodded. "Looks like you're going to be a grandma again," he said turning back to his mom.

Gemma smiled and hugged us both. "I figured it wasn't too far off. The one thing Tellers do well is procreate. Have you started talking names?"

"mom, I literally found out right before you. There hasn't really been time."

"I like Gemma," she said.

I laughed. "No Gemma, no Luann."

"We could always go with Stahl," Jax joked and I smacked him. It was going to be a very long couple of months.


End file.
